theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barnan Diamond-Tooth
Title: '''Captain of the Fallen Demon '''Age: 55 Race: Breton '''Gender: '''Male Appearance: As his name says, one of his teeth is pure diamond, just to make sure he has something with him in case of emergency. He is tall and strong, the years and years of being a captain makes him a very authoritarian. He has a rugged look, but his age cannot be seen in either the way he moves or looks. He wears not a pirate outfit like he used to, but bretonic fine clothing with deep blue shoulders, white torse with a black leather armor reinforcement that are completed by gold decorated, black leather pants and black boots. He has his long hair curled up on sides and wears it as a necklace, decorated by tiny rings of emerald green metal. The rest of his hair is shorter, loosly folded behind him. His hair is darker than night, but has a vein of bright green hair, sickly green, as if from a curse. Skills: An able sea-man and beast in navigating deadly waters. He knows how to use his falchion and two boot-daggers. Not known to fight fair, fair combat won't keep you alive, he coats his blades in poison. A natural charmer of the ladies, at least back at his youth, and a silver-tongue when it comes to escaping bad situations. Equipment: Leather armor (see appearence), a falchion coated in poison, two daggers coated in poison, his hair is a necklace with tiny green emeralds, enchanted with water-breathing. Background: He was born on the sea and has spent more time of ships and the sea than on land. Early childhood and adulthood involved shady underground business, smuggling of illegal goods and sometimes even sea-robbery. He was caught, but his silver-tongue managed to help him escape. From there, he slowly began gathering reputation around High Rock and five years later was the leader of a small smuggling operation by himself. It only took him a few more years of calculated business and sabotage to make him the pirate captain of the Avenger. That ship was a fast, but small, ship that was infamous for disappearing and ambushing other ships by surprise. He learned the way of sea-fight from the captains point of view. The stealing and plundering of high rock was, however, risky and Barnan got a most tempting deal with the duke of Sharnhelm himself. Years of service under his banner made him the captain of the Fallen Demon, a massive warship that packed a punch in every way one could imagine. Ruin exploration had even managed to equip it with two slow dwemer crossbolts, a huge advantage against all ships within their range thanks to the explosive ammunition. The crew contained everything from cartographers and alchemists to archers and even a few priests. The rest of the crew all had years and years of melee combat experience, not a single one fighting fair. That's how Barnan wanted things. Honor is for the dead. The Sharnhelm navy was more than just one ship too, half a dozen smaller ships regularily patrolled the water ways from northpoint to evermore, but always keeping to the west side of the gulf. The fastest of these smaller ships is The Restless Serpent, whose captain if a young but promising lad called Aster Faris who reminds Barnan of his own youth. Category:Characters Category:Shornhelm Category:Breton